Dispensing apparatuses are known in the art for dispensing confetti in response to an occurrence of an event on a gaming machine, such as a slot machine, to provide increased excitement to patrons of a gaming environment like a casino. An example of such a dispensing apparatus is disclosed in International Patent Application Publication No. WO 2011/141583 to Alejandro de Viveiros Ortiz. The dispensing apparatus includes a housing that has a base and a hood that together define a chamber. A barrier is disposed in the housing and divides the chamber into a fan compartment and a storage compartment. A fan assembly is disposed in the fan compartment. The fan assembly includes a shroud and an exhaust conduit that extends from the shroud out of the hood of the housing. The fan assembly further includes an impeller that is disposed in the shroud to blow confetti through the exhaust conduit out of the housing and to draw confetti into the shroud from the storage compartment. A conduit is disposed in the chamber for conveying confetti toward the shroud.
There remains room for improvements to such dispensing apparatuses to provide increased excitement to patrons and to make the dispensing apparatus easier to assemble and disassemble such that it is easier to perform maintenance tasks on.